Cyberdriver
:For the movie of the same name, see CyberDriver. Cyberdriver is the 3rd story mission of Watch Dogs 2. Summary DedSec seeks to steal the CyberDriver car and modify it to show the world what a real hacker car looks like. Marcus must sneak into Hook Motion Pictures Studios and download the script for CyberDriver. Then Marcus must steal the CyberDriver car, obtain some files from a parking lot and drive the car around remotely to show off and promote DedSec. Plot Hack and Run DedSec is annoyed at the movie trailer for making hacker culture look idiotic and childish, and decides to launch "Operation Hack and Run". Marcus Holloway infiltrates Hook Motion Picture Studios, and downloads the script and related emails for the movie. Get Smart Car The emails don't say the time the CyberDriver car is going to be at its location, so Sitara falls on a backup plan: she sets up a deal with a paparazzi contact, Carlos Rodrigo-Smythe, who knows the location, in exchange for giving him any intel he wants out of the collected emails. Marcus meets with Carlos, and he asks for something juicy, so Marcus tells him he has proof Jimmy Siska is with pop star Nellie Schyier, sending him the the sex tape after. Carlos then gives Marcus a GPS of the car's route. Marcus manages to steal the car from a restricted area, and after escaping the police, drives the car to Wrench's garage. Not So Smart Car Marcus goes to the Embarcadero Center to retrieve the Engine Override data for the car. Marcus, Wrench, Josh and Sitara then further customize the car, painting it to be the "official DedSec car", and modifying it so it can be driven remotely. Cyber Stunt Driver Marcus races the car through town remotely, while it is being chased by the police. The media finds out and at first thinks it's a stunt for the movie, but later finds out it has a DedSec logo, and that it has no driver. The stunt ends with it jumping off a highway and crashing through a billboard ad for the CyberDriver movie. Back at the hackerspace, Marcus and Sitara are looking at the follower wall as the numbers rise. Marcus wonders how Dedsec will top the Cyberdriver op, and Sitara tells him that they'll "aim bigger." Meanwhile, Dusan Nemec is performing yoga in his office at Blume HQ and discussing Dedsec's actions. He mentions that he has been keeping track of them ever since they broke into the CTOS server farm, and that Blume has partnered with Umeni in case problems with Dedsec "reach the collateral damage part," and that Umeni will "be discreet." Chapters Hack and Run * Objective: Watch the movie trailer at the Hackerspace; Drive to HMP Studios; Hack into HMP's Studio 3 (Steal the movie script; Download studio emails); Leave the area; (Escape your pursuers) * Brief: Hook Motion Pictures (HMP) has released a trailer for a new action thriller: CyberDriver. Get Smart Car * Objective: Meet with the paparazzi; Steal the car; Escape your pursuers; Drive the car to Wrench's garage * Brief: Next plan! Meet with Sitara's contact tofind the car. Not So Smart Car * Objective: Find the Key Data in Embarcadero Center * Brief: Wrench is looking into car's schematics. Cyber Stunt Driver * Objective: Meet with Wrench; Perform the stunts remotely * Brief: Lights! VR goggles! Action. DedSec's ready to show them what this car can really do in the hands of hackers. E-mail When Marcus downloads the e-mails in the data container at the HMP Studios, the following e-mail appears: To: HMP Legal From: HMP CEO "SUE Galilei!!! they sold us junk for $4mil?! make them pay through the a$$" Trivia *The song that plays as Marcus gets into the CHP-AAD during the "Get Smart Car" chapter is "Planet Earth" by Duran Duran. The song also plays on Bay City Pop KBY-FM. Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Story Missions in Watch Dogs 2